


Weird Family

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post - Goblet of Fire, Post - Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My destination is always unknown...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Family

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts fluff and "A breath of fresh air."

Harry surfaced, gulping a breath of fresh air before he was pulled down again, into the dark. He dove back down, swimming, searching.

Somewhere in the murky depths of the lake, Harry knew there had to be a light. Somewhere down here, Draco was waiting, and Harry had to find him, fast.

Fuck the second task, and fuck the tournament, Harry just wanted his blonde angel back.  


  
\---  


  
Harry woke in a cold sweat and reached for his love. His searching hands only found empty sheets, and he bolted up. “Draco?”

The dark room was silent and Harry immediately rushed into the hall, tripping on the sheets still tangled around his legs. “Draco?” No answer.

Down the stairs; still no answer. The library, his office, and the front hall; nothing.

“Draco?”

“Yeah?”

Harry ran into the kitchen. “Draco!”

Draco looked up, a spoon-full of what appeared to be coco puffs and some kind of nut halfway to his mouth. “What?”

“I woke up, and you weren’t there. Oh, God I was worried about y- what in Merlin’s name are you eating?”

Draco scrunched up his nose. “I’m not actually sure, but it tastes good.” He took another bite, then a sip of coke.

“You’re very weird, baby, you know that?” Harry slid into the chair next to Draco and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not weird, your child is.” Draco took another bite of his strange cereal.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s protruding stomach. “ _You’re_ very weird, baby. Just like your daddy.” He added in a whisper.

Draco pulled Harry back up and kissed him. “Daddies. I’m not the only weird one here.”

“Right. We’re all one big weird family.”

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
